


Years Within A Night

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, New Years, for so damn long, secondary ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Henry did not want to go to this party so he could be surrounded by couples as the ball dropped and he most definitely didn't want to see the man he'd been pining after for five years kiss anyone else.His friends seemed to have a different plan.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Harry D. S. Goodsir, Minor Sophia Cracroft/Lady Silence | Silna, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Years Within A Night

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it! While having the flu! I wrote this for me cause i love pining also Goodsir is absolutely me when I am forced to go out to group things. i am very tired pls accept my rambling 
> 
> this also fills a bingo slot for the terror bingo of: New years

The theater was having a party to celebrate the coming new year and had made sure to send out invitations to everyone from the directors all the way down to the stage crew so when Henry had received his he had quickly tucked it away in hopes to forget about it for he had his  _ reasons  _ of not being there. That is until Silna, one of his fellow stage tech had practically kicked down the door to his apartment a week later with her own in her hand. 

_ ‘We have to go.’  _ She signed in such excitement she nearly bumped the toy crab he had off the counter and he let out a sigh.

“You know I don’t do work functions they always end badly! Do you remember the time something caught fire? I surely would like to forget the smell of burning costumes.” She gave him a knowing look, one where her dark eyes dug into the deepest parts of his soul.

_ ‘You can’t avoid him forever.’ _ He turned his back to her and busied himself in the kitchen as he tried to ignore the minor panic in his chest.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Sometimes Henry had to wonder if Silna was a ghost because she always managed to appear in front of him without warning. She placed her hand on his chest before bringing it back to her own, her fist tapping while her other hand made the symbol for heart.

_ ‘A bad liar.’  _

“Of course my heart is racing you nearly took my door off the hinges coming in here.” Laughter slipped out of him and she smiled.

_ ‘Perhaps not dress like a professor on tenure.’  _ Henry scoffed.

“I don’t dress like a professor…” She gave him a look over and raised a brow. He could see his reflection in the window. “They’re comfy sweaters. You know how once the cold settles in its hard to get it out of the bones.” She shook her head.

_ ‘You’re going.’  _ And like that she was gone, leaving Henry alone in the middle of his kitchen with nothing but his own thoughts and anxieties.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The night was finally here. Henry had found himself circling his apartment and only stopped after Silna had arrived and forced him to sit. He noticed she had gone with a casual suit herself, intricate beadwork along the collar. 

He felt exposed without the second layer of his sweater but Silna had handed him a waistcoat with a matching suit jacket for him to try. 

“How did you know my measurements?” She rolled her eyes as if what he asked was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard.

_ ‘I literally help make the costumes Henry.’  _ He promptly put them on and found they fit far better than most of his clothes.  _ ‘You look handsome.’  _

“I feel like I’m playing dress-up.” He nervously let his hands flutter at his sides as she smoothed the front of his shirt down. 

_ ‘You are kind and see the good of the world any man would be damn lucky to have you. Anyone who disagrees with me is an idiot, and yes that includes you.’  _ She added one last detail, a cravat tied neatly into a bow.  _ ‘It suits you.’  _

He was beyond second thoughts, hell he was well onto his way to the fourth or fifth.

“Silna it’s snowing outside should we really be going out?” Henry watched as the snow only came down harder. 

_ ‘You haven’t seen real snow until you go up north you’ll be fine. Come on now, we’ll be late.’  _

Silna drove them and Henry just about felt his soul was going to ascend. He had decided he never wanted to go north if this is how they all drove in the wintertime. When they finally made it he wasn’t sure which he was more jittery about: the ride over or the prospect of running into the one person he wanted to avoid. There was already quite a crowd when they entered, drinks in hand as they milled about. He scanned the room while he picked up a cup of tea to busy his hands and hide behind. Silna touched his arm before signing  _ ‘good luck’  _ and running off to where Sophia was across the room. They kissed in greeting and Henry envied their confidence. He tucked himself in the corner taking an entire plate of cookies with him so he wouldn’t have to get back up. An hour passed by and folk had started to break off into pairs, leaning into each other and sharing small touches with each other. He leaned further back and wished the pillows would swallow him.

An outbreak of laughter drew his eye to a crowd and that’s when he finally saw him. James was obviously telling a story, hands gesturing wildly around him as everyone listened with amusement. He suddenly felt warm and it wasn’t from the heat in the room.

“Henry!” There was an attempt to keep his composure but he was pretty sure he had failed. 

“Sophia it’s so nice to see you.” She was dressed in her usual business attire, the blue of her blouse bringing out her eyes that were currently drilling into his. 

“Silna dear could you go grab me a drink please.” They were now alone and it was downright scary with how quickly Sophia went from smiling sweetly at Silna and turning a steely gaze on him.

“Henry if I have to watch you make puppy eyes at Fitzjames much longer I think I’ll go insane. Maybe you should simply speak to him and he might actually notice you. It’s been what? Five years?” 

“Sophia…” She placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“I want no excuses out of you. If there are no romantic gestures exchanged tonight I will force you two together.” He knew Sophia well enough that she was serious about this.

“Isn’t that kind of unethical you’re our boss…” She let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch alongside him.

“Do you know why Silna and I work well together?” If there was one thing he was not expecting that evening it was his boss giving him relationship advice and Henry wasn’t really sure if he was ready for this conversation. 

“We communicate. We are both extremely independent and a lot of folks said it wouldn’t work, that we’d bicker too much but we’ve been honest with each other since day one of how we feel. I can’t think of one time we’ve had a true argument. I don’t know you the way Silna does but through her and through having you work for me, I have come to care about you.” He wanted to sink further into the couch.

“I am not strong like you Sophia, nothing more than a coward.” She gave him a leveled gaze.

“There is strength in kindness which you are full of. Sometimes I wonder if you just hide it in your hair you have so much of it.” Henry couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. It had taken an hour to tame the thing. They both looked up and saw James slowly making his way across the room and Henry wasn’t sure if this development was a blessing or a curse.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” She looped her arm into his and pulled him up with her, a smile lighting up her face. They always said the devil was beautiful.

“James! It’s so good to see you! I apologize for not being by sooner.” Henry felt like he was trying to swallow a rock as he stood there trapped in Sophia’s grip. “You know Henry he’s one of the techs.” James seemed to pause, eyes moving from him to Sophia and Henry couldn’t read the odd expression.

“Of course we wouldn’t be a complete theater without the hard work of our stage techs.” James smiled but it almost seemed distracted and Henry felt himself shrink in on himself. 

“How about you two catch up while I check in with everyone else?” 

Henrys gaze settled at James shoulder. At least he had the excuse of being much shorter. James started to speak, his voice a low rumble and Henry wet his lips as he got distracted by how a lock of James’ hair curled beneath his chin. He felt his hand twitch behind his back as it tried to reach forward to tuck it back while Henry had completely missed what James as said and flushed. He could feel himself do that strange quirk where he tilts his head and squints, an apology stumbling out of his mouth as he asked James to repeat himself. 

“I was wondering if you had any plans for after the holidays?” He realized James had his elbow on the bar and was leaning forward. Henry couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, noticing just how nicely the creme colored sweater James had on fit snugly before focusing once more on his face. He really wanted to trace those lines across James cheeks.

“Oh, nothing really I just do volunteer work in the summer with crabs.” It took him a moment to realize how out of place that probably sounded. He took a deep breath to center himself before he finally made direct eye contact for the first time in their conversation. He imagined James as just another patron. “I help at the aquarium I don’t just go and hang out with them at the beach that’d be quite silly. Did you know there are over 4,500 different kinds of crabs? There’s probably still some that we have yet to discover.” 

James laughed and he felt his heart flutter. It’s not like Henry had never heard it before but it felt different when he was the reason behind it.

“Perhaps we could discuss it in more detail over lunch.” Henry made the most ugly noise.

“Excuse me?” He had to have misheard right? “Are you… asking me on a date?” They awkwardly stood at the bar as the conversation trailed off and Henry could see both Silna and Sophia practically staring him down from across the room. James almost seemed taken aback, his usual confident self at a loss. 

“Is that… bad?” In that moment Henry wanted to be anywhere but there.

“I just realized I left something in the car.” He all but ran, giving polite nods at anyone who tried to stop to talk to him until he finally made it out the door and was smacked with chilling wind. The air bit at his lungs and he regrets not wearing a proper jacket as he tucked his hands under his arms to keep warm. His life was over, he was going to have to move and change his name because he’ll never live this down. After a few minutes he realized it probably wasn’t the best idea to run outside when he couldn’t even get in the car but at that point, it felt like his life was starting to fall apart. The door swung open and he jumped, Henry not expecting anyone who was sane would come out there. When he saw it was James his flight senses kicked in once more.

“Why did you run?” The silence stretched between them until it had become unbearable. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m pretty sure I just made quite a fool of myself in there.” He almost looked… hurt? James let out a sigh, the cloud of cold air obscuring him. 

“Should I not have been so forward?” For Henry, this was usually where it hit rock bottom.

“Why? You could have almost anyone in that room I am but a lowly tech.” The few times that he had entertained this situation in his mind it had most definitely gone better. His heart prattled on between his ribs as James took a step closer.

“What if I don’t want just anyone?” Henry could feel the wall against his back and he counted his blessings because he was sure without it he would have collapsed when James ever so softly kissed him. He had to stand on the tips of his toes, hands coming up to curl around locks of hair that smelled of lavender. James kissed him again and again, each one lingering as if from a remembered moment. The warm body against his felt nice in the cold and Henry couldn’t help but slide his arms inside James’ jacket as he pulled him closer. James pressed a kiss to Henry's head.

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite some time but you always seemed so distant and as a man of my position it didn’t seem appropriate.” The hands at his waist felt like fire, the slight press of thumb at his hip just enough of a distraction he almost forgot to answer.

“Warm.” Not the most eloquent of an answer but it’d do. He felt dizzy as the realization of what was happening, that it wasn’t a dream. There was a sudden loud cheer from inside and they both turned back to the door.

“I think we missed the ball drop.” He could feel James' voice in his chest and he wanted nothing more than for it to stay there. 

“I’m pretty okay with that.” They fell to silence and Henry watched as snowflakes gathered in James’ hair. The door opened again, Sophia sticking her head out just enough to see them.

“About God damn time.” He felt James straighten and have the most exasperated look on his face. Henry couldn’t help but let laughter bubble up out of him and James followed suit. “Good riddance worse than teenagers.” 

The door closed behind her and they were alone again. 

“Don’t be angry with her but Sophia knew.” He gave James a disbelieving look.

“Silna has teased me about it this entire time I swear those two just wanted to cause chaos.” Seeing James smile at him was almost too much, like looking directly into the sun.

“To be fair I may have asked her not to say anything but it seems Sophia will always find a way to get something she wants.” He could feel gentle movements along his hip and he melted until he was practically huddled inside James’ jacket.

“Oh. How long ago?” James bit at the corner of his lip as he thought about it and he had to admit it was kinda endearing.

“First day at the theater.” Henry huffed.

“James at this point that’s just cruel to the both of us.” Once more James kissed him ever so tender and long that Henry could forgive the suffering for this one sweet moment in time.


End file.
